The party
by Gina E
Summary: What if georg stops maria before she left for the abbey
1. Default Chapter

I walk into the other room trying to calm myself after dealing with Zeller. That man is dangerous I know but I am a proud Austrian who does not want the Germans overtaking my country. I decide to go out on the balcony to calm down. I look out at the lake and my thoughts go back to her. The way she felt in my arms. I find my feelings toward her have changed. Since the day she came here my life hasn't been the same. I laugh when I look at the lake and think back when she and the children fell. I wasn't laughing then but things have changed. I have changed. She helped me realize what I have been missing. I look at my children and how much they love her and she them. This house is again filled with the sound of music and I have her to thank for that. Tonight when we danced and our bodies were so close I could feel the spark. I wanted to kiss her but she stepped back. I know she felt it too. I have not felt that way since Agathe. Oh my God!

It hits me like a hammer. I love her. I hadn't thought about it until now. 

I think back to the night of the puppet show when I had sung Edelweiss. When I ended the song our eyes met and I felt a connection to her.

I go downstairs to find her. I look in all the rooms and I don't see her. I also notice that Elsa is missing. I ask Max if he has seen them and he says no. I decide to try to find Maria and I go up to her room. I knock on her door and I don't hear anything. I slowly open the door and see her packing her things. Her head is bent down and I can see she is crying. She suddenly looks up and sees me. She backs up as if she's afraid of me.

I go into her room and say" Maria where are you going ? " Why are you crying? She wipes her eyes and says nothing. I walk over to her and she turns her head away from me. 

I go to her and take her shoulders and slowly turn her around. I gently pull her hands away from her eyes.

" Maria what is it? I ask.

She looks at me and mumbles " I am leaving. I can't stay here." 

" Why ? What's happened? I plead with her.

" I have to go back to the abbey" she says. "I'm confused and afraid.

" Afraid?. Have I done something to make you fear me? I ask her. She looks at me and our eyes connect again. I feel the spark again and I take her hand in mine. " Maria please tell me". 

" I am having feelings I don't understand." " I have never felt this way before." she says as she slowly starts to cry again. I slowly put my arms around her and hold her. She puts her head on my chest momentarily and then she pulls away. " Maria! Who are you afraid of" I say.

" Of you! . "I am afraid of my feelings for you" she says as she turns around and walks to the other part of the room. 

My heart leaps as I realize she loves me too. I walk to her and again I turn her around. 

I take my hand and gently touch her cheek. She leans into my hand.

" Maria you have no reason to be afraid" I say looking into her eyes. " I'm in love with you . I have been in love with you for a while now." When we danced tonight I could see it in your eyes too".

She says" the Baroness was here before you came". "She told me that I was in love with you and you me." "She also said you would get over me." I didn't know what to do so I told her that I would leave. "I am so confused. "I was sent here to be a governess until September and then I would leave to start my noviate."

Now I know where Elsa was. She saw us dancing and could see my feelings for Maria emerge. I will deal with Elsa later but first I have to get Maria to change her mind. 

"Maria, Elsa is wrong I will not get over you". "I love you ,more than you know. " Please don't leave? I take her face in my hands and gently touch my lips to hers. I feel her lips respond to mine and I hold her close. Our lips part and she puts her head on my chest. 

" I hope this means you are staying" I say as she looks up at me. She smiles and nods her head yes.

" I love you " she whispers as she puts her head on my chest again. 

We hold each other for a while. I tell her to put away her things away and we will go down to dinner.

" I have a big surprise for everyone especially Elsa" I say as she puts her things away. I take her arm in mine and we walk downstairs. As we come down the stairs I look to see Elsa and Max staring at us.

I turn to Maria and say" Are you ready ". She holds my arm tighter and we descend the stairs towards them. 


	2. Dinner and a proposal

We walk down and meet Max and Elsa at the bottom of the stairs. I don't know if the look I see in Elsa's eyes is fear or jealousy. I decide to have some fun and hope that Maria plays along.

"Max, I see you found Elsa" I said looking at Elsa to see if she shows any reaction. " I went looking for you Elsa, where were you? Elsa looks at Maria and Maria looks at me. I squeeze Marias hand and she smiles at me.

" I went upstairs to freshen up." she says looking at me. I see how nervous she is and I try and hold my anger in. I look at Max and notice he has a puzzled look on his face. I decide to talk to Elsa in private as I don't want to embarrass Maria.

"Max will you take Maria into dinner please, Elsa and I are going to have a talk" I say as I let go of Marias arm and offer it to Max. Max looks at me and nods. I look at Maria and mouth the words I love you . Elsa flashes me a look as if she knew what I said, and I don't care. I take Elsa's arm and lead her onto the balcony.

" What is wrong Georg you seem angry" she says trying to act as if nothing happened. I look at the lake trying to calm down.

" Elsa, I know where you really were earlier" I say looking at her. " I went looking for Maria and found her packing." She told me after some prodding on my part that you came and talked to her." What did you say to her?

I watch as Elsa looks down and tries not to look me in the eyes.

" All I said was that you thought you were in love with her" she said. " I told her you would get over her after all she is not one of us. I look at Elsa and I could not believe I thought about marrying her at one time.

" My God Elsa she has more class in her whole being than you have in your little finger" I said trying not to raise my voice. "Just for the record Elsa, I love Maria and I intend on asking her to marry me , if she will have me. 

"Georg you can't be serious" Elsa laughed.

" Oh I am dead serious" I say. " I will show you how serious I am". I walk down to dinner as Elsa follows me. I walk into the dining room and go to Marias chair. I extend my hand to her and she takes it. I bring her to the head of the table. 

" Excuse ladies and gentleman I would like you all to meet someone" I say as all eyes are on us. " This is Maria she came here as governess to my children but as time went on I found myself falling hopelessly in love with her. I declare my love for her in front of all of you and ask her to marry me". 

I look at Maria and she is crying. 

" Well what is you answer" I say brushing the tears from her cheeks. She looks at me and quietly says yes. I gently kiss her and everybody claps that is except for Elsa. She looks at the both of us says something under her breathe and turns around and walks out. I ask Franz to bring champagne and as Max makes a toast to Maria and I, I see Elsa leave. I take two glasses and give one to Maria. We get hugs and handshakes from the guests and we sit for dinner. After dinner Maria and I dance all night. 

The evening ends and soon the house is quiet. 

" Let's go for a walk" I say to Maria. I take her hand and we head towards the lake. We both stare at the lake.

" What are you thinking" I say looking into her sparkling blue eyes.

" I am still trying to believe that this is happening" she says looking up at me. "Earlier tonight I was in so much pain but everything has changed." You told me you loved me and asked me to marry you." Maybe I am dreaming this and if I am I don't want to wake up".

"Does this feel like a dream" I say as I take her into my arms and kiss her. She responds to my kiss eagerly and soon I find myself kissing her deeply. I take my lips off hers and I hear her gasp with pleasure as I lightly place kisses on her neck. We stay in each others arms for a while and then decide to go into the house. 

As we walk in I turn to ask her" is there someone I need to ask for permission to marry you?" 

She looks at me and says " why don't we ask " and before she can finish we both say " the children. 


End file.
